Blue Eyes
by Skylar1234
Summary: She was always in her shadows. It's time for her to break free and make others think of her as her own person. Even if she has to do the one thing she hates. With a blue-eyed trickster by her side, will she succeed?
1. Shiki Kobayashi

**Author's Note: **This is my first story, and I rewrote most of it, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters! Just the OC's in this story. ;)

**Blue Eyes**

**Shiki Kobayashi**

_"Shiki! You're failing my class! Why can't you be more like your sister?"_

**'****I'm not her'**

_"Shiki-sempai! You got second on the exams? Maybe if you studied more, you co__uld've __taken the first spot from your sister."_

**_'_****Shut up!'**

_"You should stop dreaming about beating your sister Shiki. Just wake up from your hopeless dream…_

_'_**I ****_will _****beat her!-'**

_*RING*_

-Ice blue eyes snapped open.

The sun glared down on a long silver-gray locks as wide ice blue eyes turned to look at the clock. Kobayashi Shiki slowly stood up from her bed and put on her slippers. She gracefully walked to her bathroom to get ready for school. When she got out, she put on her two silver, small, gem earrings, her uniform which was already out on her newly made bed thanks to her maid, and carried her tennis bag.

**_~x~_**

As Shiki walked into the living room of her mansion, she saw her mother, Kobayashi Naomi, talking to a tall, 14 year old boy, just like her, who had silver-gray hair in a rat-tail style, two matching silver, small, gem earrings, and was wearing the boy's uniform of their school. He also had a tennis bag over his shoulders, and his name was Niou Masaharu. Kobayashi Naomi had soft forest-green eyes and waiste length black hair. She had peach lipstick and two golden hoop earrings on. She had wrinkles surrounding her eyes, but anyone could tell that they were from laughing a lot.

When Shiki entered, both of them looked up at her and her mother asked,"Shiki, did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes mother I did. Did you have a good night sleep?" Shiki had seen that her mother had been very tired the night before and was worried about her.

"Of course dear. I was feeling stressed out from work, but some rest helped with it. But you both should get to school before the two of you are late." Naomi didn't want the two of them to be late to school because of them talking.

Shiki and Niou both hugged her and said their goodbyes before they left and started walking to school.

**_~x~_**

Calm. Happiness. That was what she felt as she held hands with her boyfriend while walking to school. The two of them had met when they were 5 years old and had been best friends since. Even though they were friends, they found out they had feelings for each other and had started going out since they were 11 years old.

"Ne Haru." Shiki had shortened Niou's name because his full name was too long for her.

"Yeah?"

As Shiki and Niou arrived right in front of the gate, Shiki asked,"Are you ready for the Kanto Tournament?" The District Tournament was right around the corner, and the regulars were practicing really hard so they would win.

Niou looked at Shiki smirking. "It's only the semi-finals, but of course. Rikkaidai always wins."

* * *

So how was it? I'm really new at this so I'm trying to make it good. Critiques are appreciated, but please be gentle! Please review~~


	2. Rikkaidai Tennis Regulars

I'm adding this on the same day to make sure the story is good. Please review!

* * *

**Rikkaidai Tennis Regulars**

A chiming sound filled the school grounds, and all the students and teachers started rushing towards their classrooms. As Shiki was walking towards her class, someone started walking right next to her. She glanced to her side and saw that it was Mina Sakura, the girl's tennis team's captain. She herself was a regular of the girl's tennis team, specifically the vice-captain.

"How are you today Shiki?" Mina was known to be very caring and helped her friends anyway she could. She had waist length blue tinted black hair and onyx eyes.

"I'm fine how are you today buchou?" Shiki smiled gently as they talked.

"I'm good. Don't forget that we have practice today after school." As the Kanto Tournament was coming up, the girl regulars were doing extra hard so they would win even if they knew they would.

While they were talking, they had reached their class and were sitting down at their seats which were next to each other. "I think I'd remember something that important buchou." Shiki chuckled after she replied.

**_~x~_**

Amusement is what she felt when a student from her class came to her during break time and confessed to her. Didn't he know she had a boyfriend?

"Kobayashi-san, I know you have a boyfriend, but I really wanted to tell you that I like you. I know you won't accept me, but I wanted to tell you this!" The boy's, Akira's, eyes were scrunched up and his face was red.

Shiki looked at him with a soft smile and said, "Thank you for understanding I won't accept your confession, and I'm sorry too. You are really sweet for being brave enough to confess."

After she said that, Akira had a relieved expression because he was glad she didn't out right reject him. He walked away with a small blush on his cheeks as Niou was walking up behind her.

"Puri~" Niou hugged her from behind before she could see who it was.

Shiki turned around in the hug and kissed him on his cheek smiling.

**_~x~_**

After school Shiki was walking towards the tennis courts when Fuwara Nao and Kimiko Rin came up to her. Fuwara and Kimiko were also regulars, and they were doubles partners. Fuwara Nao was a 3rd year who had shoulder length black hair, and had bangs that were split in the middle. She had onyx eyes and a mole under her cheek. Kimiko Rin was also a 3rd year who had waist length black hair brown eyes.

"Ohayo fuku-buchou!" Kimiko cheerfully exclaimed as she started walking next to Shiki.

"Ohayo fuku-buchou," Fuwara calmly stated as she walked on the other side of Shiki.

"Ohayo Fuwara. Kimiko. Are you ready for practice?"

Fuwara nodded while Kimiko turned to her and stated, "Of course we are!"

They had reached the courts while they were talking so when they arrived, they saw that the others were already there.

Mina was there along with Watani Rika, Jun Lana, Shin Yuna, and Shimoyama Kana. Watani was a 3rd year who had shoulder length brown hair and black eyes, but she wore glasses over them. Jun Lana and Shin Yuna were doubles partners, and Jun had waist length purple hair and soft black eyes while Shin had brown hair that went down to her breasts and piercing onyx eyes. Shimoyama had black hair that went up to her shoulders and had soft brown eyes.

"Ohayo fuku-buchou!" The others greeted Shiki as she stepped in with Fuwara and Kimiko.

"Ohayo. I hope you guys are ready for practice today." Shiki stood next to Mina as she said this while Fuwara and Kimiko went to join the other regulars. The non-regulars stood behind them as they waited for instructions.

"1st years! 20 laps, 200 swings, and then ball picking! 2nd years! 40 laps, 300 swings, and then practice matches on courts B and C! 3rd years! 60 laps, 400 swings, and then practice matches on courts D and E! Regulars! 80 laps, 500 swings, and when you're done, come back and we'll have matches….GO!" Shiki yelled and they all scurried to start training. Mina and Shiki started to run alongside the other regulars. After the 70th lap, the regulars were panting except for Mina and Shiki.

"We have 10 more laps everyone! Keep it up!" Mina encouraged.

After the laps, there were practice matches, and when it the sun started setting, everyone was dismissed and packed up and went home.

* * *

Again, reviews are greatly appreciated! I want to know if I should fix things or not. Thank You~


	3. Fudomine

**Fudomine**

Sounds of flipping pages echoed through the room as Watani reviewed all her data. She glanced up at the clock and paused. "40 minutes…" she muttered softly to herself. She started packing up to go to the courts.

* * *

Jun was listening to classical music as she happened to look over at the clock that hung on the wall. "30 minutes. I should go before buchou gets mad." Jun mumbled as she turned off the music.

* * *

Shin panted as she turned off her treadmill. She wiped off her sweat as she glanced at her wrist watch. "I've got 25 minutes left. I have enough time for a shower."

* * *

"Breakfast is already set! I'll be off!" Shimoyama glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and her eyes widened. She put a toast into her mouth and ran out the door with her tennis bag.

* * *

"Fuwara! Fuwara!" Kimiko yelled out as she caught sight of her. Fuwara slowed down so she could catch up, and together they walked to the courts.

* * *

Mina confidently strolled up to the desk as she handed their line-ups to the person in charge, Shiki to her left. Soon, Watani was on the right with Jun a little behind them. Shin and Shimoyama followed shortly. Fuwara and Kimiko caught up to them and Fuwara nodded to Shiki and Mina whie Kimiko smiled brightly.

"Rikkaidai, isn't that Rikkaidai? The Nationals champions?" people whispered as they saw them at the table.

A little later, a large portion of Rikkaidai was there. The members of the tennis club were shouting, "Rikkaidai! Rikkaidai! Rikkaidai!"

"I'll tell you the line-ups so gather around" Everyone gathered around their captain. "Doubles two, Jun and Shin. Doubles one, Fuwara and Kimiko. Singles three, Watani. Singles two, Shiki. Singles one, me."

* * *

The regulars were warming up lightly doing stretches and passing balls to each other when their opponent, Fudomine, had walked up to the table and their captain, Tanaka Nao , gave their line-up to the person sitting there. Both teams soon entered the courts and stood in front of each other, the net in between them. Each person shook hands with the one in front of them, and the captains both said to each other, "It's nice to see you. Let's have a good game."

**_~x~_**

_"__Fudomine vs Rikkaidai Fuzoku will start now. Doubles two – Fudomine's Yuuhi Kin and Uzuki Fei pair vs Rikkaidai's Jun Lana and Shin Yuna pair. Please step forth."_

Yuuhi Kin had thick black hair that came down to her breasts and she had magenta eyes. Uzuki Fei had straight, waist length black-brown hair and brown eyes. They both walked up to the net at the same time Jun and Shin did. The four of them grasped the hands of their opponents in a brief handshake.

* * *

"One set match, Rikkaidai's Jun to serve!"

Jun bounced the ball before catching Shin's eye out of the corner of her eye and nodded slightly to him.

Jun threw the ball in the air and served.

* * *

Yuuhi scoffed as she returned another ball back to Shin. "This is Rikkaidai's standards?"

Uzuki frowned slightly. " You shouldn't say that Yuuhi. They aren't regulars of Rikkaidai for nothing. They must have something up their sleeves."

* * *

"2-0, Rikkaidai leads!"

Shin took the ball and turned towards Jun raising a brow. Jun nodded towards her and muttered, " It's time."

Shin threw the ball in the air and served before running towards the net while Jun ran to the back. Ito Jei, who had waist length pink hair and black eyes, silently raised a brow.

"Yuuhi, Shin is coming to the net!"

"I know!"

Yuuhi hit a lob in the air which went over Shin's head and she smirked. Yuuhi was confused until she saw Jun leaping into the air behind Shin, smashing the ball which entered the courts so quickly that even though Uzuki went for it, she couldn't catch up to it.

Everyone from Fudomine was dumbfounded while the umpire called the score.

* * *

"Game! 4-0 Rikkaidai leads!"

Watani looked at her stopwatch to see that it's only been nine minutes since the match started, and already Fudomine looked ready to faint. Jun and Shina on the other hand, had hardly broken a sweat.

Uzuki accidentally hit a smash only to have it be intercepted by Shin who hit a drop volley.

"40-0!"

* * *

"Game and match! Rikkaidai's Jun-Shin pair! 6-0!"

"Yuuhi and Uzuki lost this badly?" muttered Tachibana An.

"No wonder you guys won Nationals consecutively. That was a good game." Uzuki said as she shook their hands while smiling.

* * *

Fudomine lost doubles as well with Fuwara and Kimiko winning 6-0 in five minutes against Mao Saya, who had hip length blue hair and piercing blue eyes, and Akane Kaya who had shoulder length black hair and onyx eyes. The Fudomine pair couldn't even get one point past them before the Rikkaidai pair were announced the winners.

Singles three… Watani vs Tachibana An.

"One set match, Fudomine's Tachibana to serve!"

Tachibana An threw the ball and jumped to smash it towards the opposite corner, but Watani was already there. An had a surprised glint in her eyes when she returned it so quickly she couldn't see it.

"Chance of smash towards right corner…100%"

* * *

"Game and match! Rikkaidai's Watani, 6-0!"

An and Watani both walked towards the net to shake hands and walked back to their team.

"With game count of 3-0, Rikkaidai Fuzoku progresses to the semi-finals of the Kantou tournament!"

* * *

Please review! Critiques are appreciated, but I don't like being flamed. I f I am, please be gentle! This is my first story~ :)


	4. Seigaku

**AN: **I know there's not that much Niou in the story, but it's coming up. These parts have to happen for their relationship in this story. Please review!

* * *

**Seigaku**

Mina nodded as Fuwara and Kimiko showed up – the last members among Rikkaidai's tennis team t turn up at practice. "Alright. Just because we won semi-finals, doesn't mean we win. We still have Seigaku as our opponent, and then we can go on! They've become stronger. Don't let your guard down. Our target is the Nationals! Before that, losing is forbidden! We are Rikkai!"

Everyone nodded as she finished talking. " Now that that's done… let's start training!"

**_~x~_**

_Three days later:_

" Oi! Marui you alright?" asked Niou, looking at his body on the grass.

"I'm fine. I just didn't have any sweets yet for energy."said Marui, waving of Niou's concerns as they settled down into the benches with the other regulars of Rikkaidai's boy's tennis team.

"Hey, isn't that Seigaku's boys? Heh, looks like they came to cheer their girls on."stated Niou as he looked across them. "I'm gonna go find Shiki."

**_~x~_**

After turning in their line-ups, the girls split up to warm up, agreeing to meet up at the courts. Shiki was drinking water from the fountain when she heard two girls – more specifically one – talking about how Seigaku would win. She turned around and stared at them smiling. Both of them were wearing the Seigaku's girl's uniform. The one who wasn't talking much had very long hair kept in twin braids while the other one, the one who was talking about beating Rikkaidai, had medium length brown hair tied into two high pigtails.

The one in braids was trying to make her quiet down, "T-Tomoka-chan, you shouldn't yell. Someone might hear."

"Sakuno! Seigaku will win!" Tomoka told Sakuno. She didn't notice that Shiki was standing right in front of her until she bumped into her. "Ah! Gomenasai!" Tomoka yelled as she looked up at Shiki.

"Saa. Seigaku will win?" Shiki asked while smiling gently. Still, Tomoka stuttered as she spoke.

"H-Hai! Seigaku will win!"

"We'll see in the matches won't we?" said Shiki, still smiling. She then turned around and walked away without looking back. As she turned the corner, she saw Niou. "Haru! Warm-up with me?"

"Sure. Let's go." Niou said as he smirked at her.

**_~x~_**

As they stood in front of each other with the net between them, the girls of both Seigaku and Rikkaidai examined each other.

The girl in front of Mina had black hair that went up to her breasts and also had forest-green eyes. She was smiling cheerfully as she shook Mina's hand. She was, Namikaze Saori, the girl next to her, in front of Shiki, had hip length blond hair in a ponytail and cereulan blue eyes. She was the vice-captain, Minu Sora. Down the row were Shaki Ran, a girl with shoulder length blue hair and purple eyes, Taki Yuki, a girl with brown eyes and shoulder length black hair in a ponytail, Lin Rika, a girl with orange-red hair and onyx eyes, Namezu Shika,a girl with shoulder length hair that is tied up in a pineapple shaped ponytail, Gin Izumi, a girl with long black hair with light-purple eyes, and Hatake Kisane, who has sky blue hair that goes up to her breasts and grey eyes.

**~x~**

:"Always win, Rikkaidai!"

"Let's go! Let's go! Rikkaidai!"

_" __Rikkaidai Fuzoku vs Seigaku will start now. Doubles two – Rikkaidai's Jun Lana and Shin Yuna pair vs Seigaku's Namezu Shika and Gin Izumi pair! Please step forth!"_

As the girls were sitting on their side, the boy's team were sitting next to them. "It's only the finals."muttered Marui, blowing a bubblegum. "They're too loud."

"They're showing their support Marui-kun."said Mina as she turned around to look at him. "Even if they are loud."

Niou put his arm over Shiki's shoulders as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Before he pulled away, he whispered in her ear, _"Tomorrow, let's go on a date?"_

Shiki leaned into his embrace and replied, _"Yeah. It's been a long time since we've gone on one."_

"What are you two lovebirds whispering to each other? Gonna run away together?" Marui joked as he noticed them talking.

"95.7% Niou-kun is asking Shiki on a date."exclaimed Watani as she too, had noticed and had heard Marui. Niou and Shiki rolled their eyes and looked towards the courts as everyone else laughed. Shiki turned back around and said to them, "Saa, I think you should be quiet. The match is starting," as she smiled, but everyone heard the dark undertone she used. It was no surprise when everyone did become silent except for Yukimura who was amused at what had just happened.

**_~x~_**

"I'm sorry," said Gin Izumi. "But I'm going to have to ask you both to remove the weights."

Shin smirked. "Make us do it."she said.

_"__One set match! Seigaku's Namezu to serve!"_

"It's finally starting,"said Jackal and Marui smirked.

_''__Make us do it', huh?'_ scoffed Gin as Namezu threw the ball and served. _'I'll __**make**__ you do it'_

"That was fast!"

"Nice serve!" cheered Momo from the benches…before he blinked when the ball disappeared.

Shin had returned it too fast for his eyes and had won a point.

* * *

On Seigaku's side, Osakada Tomoka pulled on Ryuzaki Sakuno's arms and told her, "Look at Rikkai's side Sakuno! It's that girl from the fountain!"

"T-Tomoka-chan she'll hear you."said Sakuno to Tomoka, worried. And she was right as Shiki looked away from the match, right at them. She smiled and nodded at them before turning back to watch the match.

"Ara? Who are you talking about Tomoka-chan? Sakuno-chan?" Namikaze Saori turned to both of them as she heard them talking and asked.

"Ah buchou! That white haired girl from Rikkai! We met at the water fountains and we were talking about how Seigaku would win , and she walked up to us and argued Rikkaidai would win! Can you believe it?" exclaimed Tomoka as she was happy to tell her captain.

"Of course I can. She's saying Rikkaidai will win because she is Rikkaidai's fuku-buchou. Why would she say Seigaku would win? But I appreciate you believing in us Tomoka-chan." Saori smiled gently as she said this, but when she turned around she had an unreadable expression on her face.

'_Shiki…It's been a long time.'_

**_~x~_**

"Game, Rikkaidai Fuzoku 1-1!"

Jun's corner of her mouth had lifted as she returned another lob to Gin and watched as she leapt into the air. _'It's another smash. Shin will return it with Rising.' _ And sure enough, Gin had smashed and Shin had returned and got a point with Rising. This was why Jun and Shin were great doubles partners. They trusted each other so much that they knew what the other would do even without looking at each other.

"0-15!"

**_~x~_**

"Game and match! Rikkaidai Fuzoku's Jun-Shin pair! 7-5!"

Jun fell on her knees, panting heavily as Shin fell on her butt then lied down on the ground, sighing in relief that the match was over. Even more so that they won. _'The sky is so blue.'_

* * *

As Jun and Shin both rested on the benches, both Fuwara and Kimiko stood up to go in front of Mina. "Trust each other and remember, Rikkaidai always wins."

"Hai buchou!"both yelled as they bowed and then walked into the courts. They stood in front of their opponents, Taki Yuki and Lin Rika, and shook their hands.

**_~x~_**

"Taki and Lin," muttered Fuwara, looking over at Seigaku's doubles one pair. "They're the best doubles pair in Seigaku's girl's team."

"It doesn't matter who we're playing," said Kimiko cheerfully. "We're Rikkaidai. We won't lose."

_"__We will now start the second match. Seishun Gakuen's Taki-Lin pair vs Rikkaidai Fuzoku's Fuwara-Kimiko pair in doubles one."_

_Fuwara looked over at Kimiko and her eyes softened. "Yeah. We won't lose."_


	5. The Promise

**The Promise**

_"__Ne, Fuwara-chan!" Kimiko called out as she ran towards Fuwara. Practice had just ended, and she wanted to ask her something._

_Fuwara turned around and looked at her, confusion in her eyes. "Hai Kimiko-san?"_

_"__Do you wanna try out for doubles? I mean you're good at singles, but I just wanted to know if… Never mind! Forget I asked. Hehe!"Kimiko trailed off at the end._

_Fuwara looked at Kimiko before smiling softly. "I'll be your doubles partner, but I'm warning you. I'm not that good."_

_Kimiko's head snapped up from looking at the ground. "Honto? Arigato!" Her eyes were wide while she replied._

_"__Hai. It's no problem. But call me Nao. Doubles partners trust each other right? If we're becoming partners, you have to call me by my first name."_

_"__Then call me Rin!"Kimiko winked. Kimiko got a thoughtful expression on her face before talking again. "Ne, Nao? Let's make a promise."_

_"__What kind of promise?"asked Fuwara with a confused expression._

_"__Let's make a promise that we'll become the best doubles partners ever! We'll win Nationals, and everyone will know we're the best!"Kimiko's eyes twinkled as she said this._

_Fuwara laughed softly before saying, "Hai. It's a promise?"_

_"__It's a promise!"Kimiko laughed loudly with her eyes closed. _

"One set match! Seigaku's Taki to serve!"

Fuwara's eyes sharpened just as Taki hit the ball. It passed Kimiko who was in front of the net, and she ran towards it and hit it to the corner.

"15-0!"

"Nice shot Nao!" yelled Kimiko as she turned around to look at Fuwara.

"Arigato Rin. We are here to win the match." Said Fuwara as she looked back.

Just as they said, Rikkaidai won the next 3 matches – 3-0.

* * *

"Will we lose buchou?" asked Hatake Kisame. She was looking at what was happening at her with a worried glint in her eyes.

Saori looked at her and said, "As long as they do their best it's fine if they lose. We still have singles to win."

"Hai. We'll win singles." Hatake looked more reassured at that.

Even though she said that, Saori couldn't stop worrying about singles. If it got to her playing with Shiki, what would happen?

_"__I hate you! I don't have a dad or sister! Only a mom!"_

Saori shook her head and looked back at the match.

**_~x~_**

It was at 5-3 with Rikkaidai in the lead when Seigaku was getting desperate. At that moment, Lin hit a smash that jumped up and hit Fuwara's knee. Fuwara gasped and dropped down onto the ground. She held onto her knee with one hand while the other balanced her on the ground. Kimiko ran over to her with a panicky expression on her face.

"Are you alright Nao?"

"I'm fine. I can still play."said Fuwara as Kimiko didn't look satisfied, but she still went back to the net.

As Fuwara went after another ball, her knee spiked with pain, but she hit the ball and it gave them a point. They had only one game left to win so she ignored the pain.

When another smash came after her, Kimiko stood in front of her and returned it instead. She looked at her seriously and said, "Stand and rest. I'll return and wait for you."

As she had said, she returned the rest of the balls when one wicked shot went towards the opposite of Kimiko. She ran as fast as she could, but she knew she wouldn't catch up to it. _'__Is this the end?'_

**_'_****_BAM'_**

At that moment, Fuwara had stood behind the ball, and hit it with all her strength. _'We made a promise. We'll go to Nationals. This one shot will make it happen.'_ The ball hit the net, and it looked like time had stopped. It was silent when the ball rolled over the net and dropped to the ground...on Seigaku's side. Then, the cheers came and it was deafening.

"Game and match! Rikkaidai Fuzoku's Fuwara-Kimiko pair! 6-4!"

**_~x~_**

Even though they were sweating and panting, Fuwara smirked while Kimiko smiled cheerfully as they high-fived. They walked up to the net to shake hands and then slowly walked back to their team.

"You both did good. Rest up." Said Mina as she smiled. "Rika are you ready?"

"Hai buchou." Said Watani as she stood up holding the racket.

_"__Seishun Gakuen's Shaki Ran vs Rikkaidai Fuzoku's Watani Rika! Singles Three!"_

**_~x~_**

As Watani and Shaki were shaking hands, Shaki opened her mouth to say, " Let's-

"-have a good match…is what you were going to say." Said Watani as she stared nonchalantly at Shaki. Shaki blinked and smirked as she turned around to go to the baseline.

Shaki served the ball and it went very quickly, but Watani was already there and hit it.

"15-0!"

Shaki served again, but Watani would be there every time. _'__Left corner. Right corner. Middle. Drop shot. Smash. Lob'_

Watani knew what would happen because she had gotten data on Seigaku.

**_~x~_**

"Game Rikkaidai Fuzoku's Watani! 4-3!"

Saki slowly caught up to Watani because she knew that if she made it faster and stronger than usual, she would win. Data or not, if you don't have the physical strength to catch up, it won't help.

"Game and match Seishun Gakuen's Shaki Ran! 7-6!"

The courts were silent, but when someone clapped, it gradually got louder and everyone started shouting and clapping.

When Watani walked back to her team, she said, "I will gather more data and train more to win. I apologize Mina-buchou."

"It's fine. We still have singles two and one."

**_~x~_**

"Game and match! Seishun Gakuen's Minu! 7-5!"

Everyone was shocked, but they weren't too shocked because Minu was vice-captain. And even though technically, Minu was stronger, Shimoyama still won five games from her, so when Shimoyama went back to her team, no one was disappointed. It was obvious she would lose to a vice-captain, but they were glad she almost won.

**_~x~_**

It was time for Singles One. Everyone was on the edge of their seats for Singles One because it was the match that would determine the winner.

_"__Seishun Gakuen's Namikaze Saori vs Rikkaidai Fuzoku's Kobayashi Shiki! Singles One!"_

* * *

**AN: **This story is about tennis, and I'm not describing the tennis matches well. Sorry about that! Please review, and tell me if I'm going to fast in the story, if I should change anything.. PLEASE! Thank You~


	6. She Was Once A Buchou

**AN: **Enjoy!

**She Was Once A Buchou**

"This is the final match now." said Inui. "The winner of this match will take their team to the next tournament."

"Yeah. Inui-senpai, how strong is she?" asked Momo.

"Do you mean Kobayashi Shiki?" Inui turned to him as he asked. "If so, she must be strong to be the fuku-buchou of Rikkaidai. But if you were asking if Namikaze-san will win…I do not have data on Kobayashi. She is a mystery."

"So it could go any way. Mada mada dane Inui-senpai." Exclaimed Ryoma.

* * *

"Which?" asked Saori.

"Smooth"

The racquet spun before landing on the smooth side.

"Service"

"End."

Both of them walked away from the net to take their positions on the court.

_"__One set match! Rikkaidai's Kobayashi to serve!"_

Shiki gripped the tennis ball in her left with her racquet in her right hand as she looked over the net at Saori. _'I will win this…_' she though before throwing the ball up in the air and serving. _'and Rikkaidai will go to Nationals!'_

The ball landed in Saori's court so fast she could only dodge it, and it was a point for Rikkaidai.

"Twist Serve!" gasped the freshmen from Seigaku.

Shiki served again, but this time, Saori returned it towards the corner. Shiki ran to the ball and lightly tapped it to get it to go over the net. It fell onto Saori's court right in front of the net.

"Game! Rikkaidai Fuzoku! 1-0! Change courts!"

"Rikkaidai won the game so easily," muttered Momo with shock. "This is imposible!"

"Why?" whined Tomoka. "Buchou!"

* * *

"Seishun Gakuen's Namikaze to serve!"

Saori bounced the ball on the court. She threw it up in the air and served a serve that went into Shiki's court, and went towards her face, but she dodged it and moved so she could hit the ball back. Saori caught up to it and just as it bounced up to her face, hit it back, and Shiki smirked as she used the split step before receiving the ball with a Rising and gained another point.

"15-0!"

"One footed split step?!" gasped Inoue.

"She's strong, but Saori will win this." Minu said. She was perfectly calm.

On the other side, Rikkaidai's benches, Mina smirked as she had overheard them talking. Kimiko saw that and asked, "Buchou? Why are you like that? I mean I know fuku-buchou is strong, but she's against Seigaku's captain. She's not as strong as you. Right?"

Mina smiled and looked at her, she noticed in the corner of her eye that Seigaku was listening. She said, "When we were chosen to take over, I wasn't chosen to be buchou…she was."

**"****WHAT!"**

_Two girls stood in front of two other girls in the clubroom of Rikkaidai Fuzoku's girl's tennis team courts. The two girls were Fu Nami and Utaka Yugi, Buchou and Fuku-buchou of Rikkaidai's girls tennis team respectively. "We brought you two here because we chose you to become the next buchou and fuku-buchou." After a minute of shock, Fu spoke again. _

_"__Mina Sakura..I choose you to be the next fuku-buchou."_

_"__Kobayashi Shiki..I choose you to be the next buchou."_

"Matte! If she was chosen to be buchou, why are you the buchou?" yelled Kimiko.

"She turned it down. She said I should be the next buchou."

"Why?"

_"__Do you two accept your roles?"_

_"…__buchou. I ask that I be the fuku-buchou and that Mina be buchou." Said Shiki._

_"__Why? No offense to Mina, but why would you refuse to be buchou?"_

_"__In Rikkai, we are a team who wins. To win, a team needs someone who can lead. It doesn't matter if the leader is strong or not, they need to lead. I may be stronger, but I can't lead as good as Mina can. So I would like her to be the buchou next year. And if you need me to be in Singles One, and you want to send me, I can still be there instead of Mina." As she said all of this, everyone looked at her in understandable shock._

_After a moment, Fu collected herself again and said, "..Yes that is true. No matter how strong you are, if you are the leader, you must lead. So if you are sure with this, next year, Mina Sakura will be buchou, and you, Kobayashi Shiki, will be the fuku-buchou. Mina, is that alright with you?"_

_Mina snapped her head to Fu with shock, but slowly she nodded. "Hai buchou. I will take over your role and lead us to Nationals. With Shiki by my side, we will be the Nationals champions consecutively for the third time!"_

Everyone stared at Mina in shock, especially Seigaku.

"So does that mean that if she didn't refuse, she would have been buchou? And that Namikaze-san is against Rikkaidai's buchou?!" yelled Momo.

All of them, the ones who heard the story and didn't know, turned to look at the courts, staring at Shiki.

Shiki turned and looked at them with no expression on her face. Then…she smirked.


	7. Fuku-buchou vs Buchou

**Fuku-buchou vs Buchou**

"Game! Rikkaidai Fuzoku! 2-0!"

"Aah! We're doomed!" cried Horio.

"Urusai! Buchou will win this!" cried Tomoka.

* * *

In the courts, Shiki's eye could be seen twitching ever so slightly as they changed courts.

Saori saw that and chuckled. "You're good Kobayashi Shiki."

Shiki turned to her and said, "You've gotten better than the last time I played you."

Saori raised an eyebrow and said, "Of course I have. We were children then."

By the time she said that, the two were already in the courts.

"Are you going to serve?" said Shiki smiling, but there was a cold knife edge in her voice.

Saori frowned before serving the ball, but Shiki was already there and hit it back lobbing it accidentally. Saori smashed it with such ferocity that she attained a point past Shiki before the fuku-buchou knew what happened.

"15-0!"

Shiki looked at where the ball landed, and saw a dark dent in her court. The corner of her lips lifted slightly, but came down again before anyone saw.

**_~x~_**

"Game! Seishun Gakuen! 2-2!"

"Yatta!" Tomoka cheered loudly. "There's no way that Rikkaidai girl can beat buchou!"

"T-Tomoka-chan. They're staring at you."stuttered Sakuno.

"Hai! The Rikkaidai girls are staring at you!" exclaimed Kachiro.

"N-Nani?" said Tomoka as glanced at Rikkaidai's side, and as they said, the girls were glaring at her. She flinched and snapped her head back to the game.

* * *

"15-0!"

"30-0!"

"40-0!"

"Game! Seishun Gakuen! 3-2! Change courts!"

**_~x~_**

Shiki smirked as she leapt into the air as well as the ball went high up before receiving it with her racquet and returned the smash with her own which had an outline of a tiger as it went towards Saori, and spun furiously into the ground. Saori waited for it to jump up, but it kept spinning until it slowly stopped and stayed where it landed.

"W-What was that?!"

* * *

On Rikkaidai's side, Yanagi Renji's hand was flying across his notebook as he wrote data on the return.

"That was Kobayashi Shiki's Ferocious Tiger!" exclaimed Yanagi. "Since she first used it, no one has been able to return it. She pushes her body strength with the ball, and but she adds a spin in it so that it will be powerful, but it will be controlled to stay in the courts without bouncing."

"Game! Rikkaidai Fuzoku! 4-4!"

Both girls were panting heavily by now, sweat adorning their brow, and everyone could see that both of them were getting tired.

"This isn't good." muttered Niou. "If Shiki doesn't end this match soon, she's going to burn out."

Shiki panted as she got in position to receive the ball. Saori was serving and even she was starting to look exhausted as she breathed heavily. _'__This __isn't __good. I have to end this game.'_

As she waited for the ball, Shiki felt a stinging sensation in her eyes. She then remembered something that Niou had taught her when she first became fuku-buchou. _'__Ne, do you know Shiki? Every person has a __habit__… __even in tennis. I find it in my opponents and use it against them. If you can find it, you can win the match. Don't rely only in your eyes. Rely in all your other senses too.'_

After he had told her that, she started training in her hearing. She blind-folded herself and had the ball machine send her ball after ball so she could improve her hearing.

_'__Let's try it.' _As Saori served the ball, Shiki's eye muscles gave out on her and everything around her became black. Once her eye lids met, the relief that washed over her was immense. Her ears perked at the sound of the ball bouncing on her court. Her feet suddenly ran towards the ball as she relied on her sense of hearing. Her arm swung and she felt the power of the ball on the racquet head. She returned it swiftly.

"15-0!"

"She returned it with her eyes closed!" gasped Gin. Namezu whistled, impressed. "Cool."

**_~x~_**

"30-0! Rikkaidai leads!"

Right now, the match had turned into a rally. _'This has to end,'_ she thought. _'I can't lose here. I can't afford to lose!'_

"It's match game." said Yagyuu. "She has to end this."

The cheers of Rikkaidai were louder than before as Shiki hit the ball back and the rally continued.

"15-0!"

"30-0!"

"40-0!"

Shiki fell to her knees as she returned the ball. It hit the net, and she showed how desperate she was when she yelled, "Go over!"

As if time had stopped stopped, everyone held their breath as the ball slowly went over the net, as if it had heard her and dropped into Seigaku's side.

There was a silence as everyone stared at the ball.

_"__Game and match! Rikkaidai Fuzoku's Kobayashi! 6-4!"_

The cheers that followed were so deafening that anyone would think that an explosion had just sounded.

"We won!" Kimiko cheered, leaping onto Fuwara. "We won! We won!"

Fuwara smiled softly as she held onto Kimiko as she started yelling. "Yes we won."

Shiki and Saori breathed heavily on their positions on the ground before forcing themselves to get up. They both limped to the net before grasping each other's hands in a brief handshake.

"Good game." said Saori as Shiki nodded.

"This time… I win." replied Shiki.

"…yeah. It's been a long time." said Saori as she stared at Shiki. "Anyway, congratulations. For winning."

Shiki stared at Saori for a few seconds before nodding. "..Thank you."

As the two of them walked back to their teams. Saori turned her head to glance at Shiki before turning back. Right after that, Shiki turned her head to glance at Saori before turning back to her team only to become the victim of a group hug.

**_~x~_**

Rikkaidai received their medals proudly while Seigaku received the runner-up. As they were leaving, Shiki bumped into Saori. The two stared at each other while the others didn't notice and kept going.

Saori hesitated before saying, "I know it's tomorrow, but….Happy Birthday." She started leaving, but she stopped when Shiki grabbed her arm.

"Likewise it's tomorrow, but… Happy Birthday."

The two stared at each other before Niou ran up to them. He looked at Saori for a short time, nodded, and then grabbed Shiki's hand and started walking away. Shiki turned her head but then turned back around, and started going to her team.

Saori looked at them walking away for a minute before walking towards her team.

The two of them thought the same thing as they walked away. _'Of course, she would remember my birthday. After all… it's on the same day as hers.'_

* * *

**AN:** Please review!


	8. Birthday Date

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of their characters.

* * *

**Birthday Date**

Hands covered Shiki's eyes as she talked to Mina.

"Guess who?"

"I know it's you Haru." said Shiki as she pulled down his hands and turned around. She hugged him and asked, "What is it?"

"Close your eyes." said Niou as he smirked. Shiki, while confused, did as he said and closed her eyes. She heard some shuffling and a gasp – Mina? – before it got silent. "Okay. Open them."

Shiki opened her eyes only for them to land on a box in Niou's hands. She tilted her head, looking at Niou with a question in her eyes. He pushed it towards her, urging her to take it. "Happy Birthday!"

Shiki's face broke into a smile when she heard that. She held the box in one hand while she hugged Niou. From behind her, she heard Mina say, "Open it!"

She turned to her and nodded before slowly opening the box. Mina and she gasped as they saw what was in it. It was a beautiful necklace in the shape of a blue-white teardrop hanging on a silver chain. She looked up and she hugged Niou once again before pecking him on the lips. She smiled widely as she gave it to him before turning around, pushing her hair to one side. He got the message and took the necklace from the box before putting it around her neck. She turned around and looked at him before saying, "Thank you. It's beautiful."

Niou smiled softly before replying, "Not as beautiful as you."

Mina squealed before asking, "Why is it a teardrop?"

Niou looked a little embarrassed when she asked this. "I know its cheesy, but it means that whenever you feel like crying, I'll be there to wipe them away."

Mina looked awed while Shiki blushed a little before hugging him. "Thank you."

**_~x~_**

Shiki was barking orders on what to do for training when Kimiko walked to Mina with Fuwara. "Ne, buchou? Who gave fuku-buchou the necklace? Was it Niou?"

Mina turned to them and smiled. "Yeah. It was from him. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah it is, but why does he always give her extraordinary things every year? I mean it's great and all but why?" asked Kimiko curiously.

Mina glanced at Shiki sadly before turning to Kimiko and saying, "I don't know why, but every year Niou gives her wonderful things. I asked him once, and he said that Shiki doesn't like her birthday so whenever the day comes around, he does everything to make her happy on that day. It starts with a gift that is different every year and has meanings for each one. Then it's a date. I wonder why she doesn't like her birthday, but I don't want to intrude in her personal things."

Fuwara and Kimiko glanced at each other before Kimiko said, "It's sad yet so sweet at the same time. I mean, Niou does a lot for her every year on this day, and she's so happy by the end of the day so his plan must be succeeding."

**_~x~_**

After practice ended, Shiki walked out of the clubhouse only to see Niou leaning next to the door, waiting for her. When he saw her, he straightened up and asked, "You ready?"

"Yeah." replied Shiki as she held hands with Niou and started walking towards the school gate.

"I have everything planned for today. All you need to do is smile." said Niou as he glanced down at her smirking. He had everything planned, and by the end, she would be smiling with joy.

**_~x~_**

He took her to an ice cream shop and bought her her favorite flavor. They also went to an amusement park.

"Let's go on that ride!" exclaimed Shiki excitedly as she started pulling her towards the mentioned ride. Niou was laughing as he followed her to the line. As they waited, Niou thought he saw something, but he shook his head.

"Rikkaidai?" asked someone.

Niou and Shiki turned towards the talking person and saw both girl and boy tennis teams of Seigaku. "Seigaku."

"What are you doing here?" asked Fuji.

"None of your business. You?" replied Niou. He was annoyed that someone had interupted their date.

"We are here fore Saori's birthday." Fuji was aware that Niou was annoyed. He just didn't know why. He had an idea, but if it was correct, he didn't want to annoy him any further.

"Hn. Whatever. Bye." said Niou. He knew if he talked like that, they would leave them alone.

"Nya! Ja ne! Let's go Saori-chan!" yelled Kikumaru as he ran ahead. Everyone went to catch up with him except for Saori and Fuji. Saori and Shiki stared at each other before the guy in front asked them to get in their seats. That broke their contact and Shiki and Niou went into their seats while Fuji and Saori went to catch up with the others.

Niou held Shiki's hands worriedly while asking, "You alright? I didn't know this would happen."

Shiki smiled reassuringly at him. "It's fine. Today's been great – KYAA!" Shiki got cut off and started screaming with Niou when the roller coaster slowly went up, only to drop down quickly.

Niou and Shiki enjoyed the rest of the day spent in the amusement park, not bumping into Seigaku at all.

**_~x~_**

"Did you have fun today?" asked Niou as he walked Shiki towards the gate to her mansion.

"Yeah. Today was great. Thank you." Shiki smiled softly as she said this. The day had been great to her. It got her mind off of why she disliked her birthday.

The two hugged in front of her door and kissed softly before pulling apart after a few seconds. Shiki smiled and opened her door as she looked at Niou. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

**AN**: Okay. I know this was short, but I didn't know what else to write, and it's getting late here. School's starting tomorrow so I don't know if I'll be able to update fast. Sorry! But I know I'll update as much as I can. Please review!


	9. Seigaku Again

**AN: **My story isn't really following the plot of Prince of Tennis, but if I just continue on, it'll be going to fast.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Seigaku Again**

"Practice is over. You did good today!" shouted Mina as she smiled. "Everyone leave except the regulars!."

Everyone packed and went home, but the regulars stayed in front of Mina and Shiki.

"What is it buchou?" asked Shimoyama. Everyone was curious as to why they stayed behind.

Mina looked at her before saying, "I got a request. Seigaku wants to have a game with us. I accepted, and they'll be coming here tomorrow. I just wanted you to know."

**_~x~_**

"Watani. Can you go get Seigaku?" asked Mina. She had to watch over the others so she couldn't go get them herself.

"Hai buchou."

Watani walked towards the school gate where Seigaku was waiting. For some reason, the boys and the freshmen were with them too. When they saw her, they straightened up and quieted down.

"Buchou has sent me to bring you to the courts. If I may ask, why are the boys here?"

Tezuka looked at her and said, "Yukimura asked to practice with us. I believe someone is coming?"

As soon as he said that, Sanada appeared at the gates. He looked at Watani and nodded. "Let's go. We are going to be using the same courts."

They started walking towards the courts with Watani and Sanada at the front.

* * *

When they arrived, everyone was sitting on the benches. Niou was with Shiki with his arm around her while they smirking. Marui was popping his bubble while talking to Jackal when he saw Seigaku. "Yo." He said with a V-sign.

At that, everyone looked up and stood. Yukimura and Mina stepped forward to greet them. "Welcome. Let's have a good time here." Said Yukimura.

"Ah." replied Tezuka.

"We'll rest and talk some before we get onto the matches. Is that okay with you?" asked Mina.

Tezuka nodded before staring at his teammates hard. Everyone could read what he was trying to say, 'Don't do anything or you'll be running 100 laps.'

"Puri."

They looked over at Niou and saw him smirking at them. They looked next to him, and saw Shiki staring uninterested at them.

**_~x~_**

After everyone rested, the matches started.

The girls went first. The first match was Jun and Shin against Gin and Namezu. It was just like the tournament. As they started, the others were talking along the side.

"You know what I want to see? That fuku-buchou verses the buchou. If the fuku-buchou was supposed to be buchou, she's stronger than the buchou right?" aksed Momo.

"Momo!" reprimanded Oishi. Couldn't he see that it wasn't a good subject? Saori's head snapped to Momo.

"Momo-kun? You shouldn't talk about personal things in their land."

Momo flinched and said, "Y-Yeah."

While they were talking, the match had reached to 5-4 with Rikkaidai's lead.

"Ne. We'll win again." Exclaimed Jun. And they did. They won the next match and won the game at 6-4.

The next match would be Fuwara and Kimiko against Taki and Lin. Again just like the tournament.

"This time, we'll win."said Taki while smirking.

Kimiko smiled before saying, "We're Rikkaidai. We'll win."

**_~x~_**

Rikkaidai did win. It was just harder for them as Seigaku trained and had gotten better. They barely won with 7-6. They were about to faint about the time they finished. The others took them to the bench and got them water.

"Are you alright?" Shiki asked Fuwara and Kimiko. When they nodded yes, she said, "You did well. Rikkaidai always wins. You are Rikkai." While some who hear it might think that they just want to win all the time, what they don't know is that the saying, 'Rikkai always wins' is just a pillar. It gives them confidence and strength. There's a different meaning to it for everyone. It tells them that they are strong and powerful and can win.

The two smiled before saying in unison, "Rikkaidai always wins."

"Yes. Rikkaidai always wins." exclaimed Watani. She stood up and started walking towards the net. "As such, I will win."

* * *

**AN**: Okay. I know this chapter was very short and horrible. I'm sorry, but please review!


	10. Interference

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. Only mine. :)

**Interference**

Watani and Shaki both stared hard at each other while shaking hands.

"You again." said Shaki with a barely heard bitter tone.

Watani smirked a little before it disappeared. "Yes. Let's have a good mach Shaki-san."

After that, the two girls turned and walked towards their positions.

Shaki threw the ball up in the air and hit it as hard as she could. She saw that Watani was on the other side of the ball so she smirked believing she would get the point. It fell when Watani suddenly appeared and hit it back and she received the point instead.

"15-0!"

Watani looked at Shaki and smirked saying, "92.5% chance of the ball going right."

**~x~**

"3-1!"

Shaki growled before hitting the ball back and sending it spinning towards the middle. Watani ran towards it and hit it with a soft 'PLANK' sound. It went over the net and fell right in front of it.

"15-0!"

* * *

"We're gonna win aren't we?" asked Kimiko cheerfully. She knew that she didn't have to ask, but she was just so happy.

Just like she thought, Shiki replied, "Of course we are. She's going to win the match."

* * *

At the gates of Rikkaidai, a limo drove up and a man stepped out to hold the door for the person in the back. It wasn't just one, it was multiple.

One had purple-black hair and onyx eyes. He had an arrogant smirk on his face as he surveyed the school. "Let's go."

* * *

"5-3!"

"Switch courts!"

Both Watani and Shaki walked to the opposite courts, and Watani took stance to serve. Her eyes took on a calculating gleam as they glanced at her opponent. She threw the ball up and hit it. It looked weak, but everyone could see that it was gentle yet had power in it. It hit the ground with a** 'BAM', **and when it flew back up, everyone could see the dent it left. She kept doing that same serve, and soon enough she won the game with a "6-3!".

Shaki growled before stomping towards the net to shake Watani's hand. The two girls held tight before turning back to walk towards their team.

"You did good Watani. Did you get a sufficient amount of-"

Mina got cut off when the court gate slammed open.

Everyone turned to see Hyotei's male regulars.

Sanada stepped forward and asked, "What are you doing here Atobe?"

Atobe turned towards him and replied, "Ahn~ Ore-sama cannot come to Rikkaidai and have you near my presence?"

"Baka Monkey King." Ryoma smirked.

Atobe turned outraged eyes at him and said, "Do not call me that vile name brat!"

He cleared his throat before turning to Sanada once again and said, "I came to give something to Yukimura."

"Yukimura?" asked Sanada confused.

Atobe ignored him and walked towards Yukimura with a file in his hand.

"Sakaki-sensei asked me to give this to you. As you do not have a manager, he wished to give it to you."

Yukimura smiled as he took it and looked at Atobe. "What is this for?"

Atobe smirked and replied, "We wish to have a practice match against you."

* * *

**AN:** Okay. I know this is very short and I don't really know what I wrote. School started a few weeks ago, and I have tons of projects and tests so I couldn't write a lot. Hope this is good and please review!


	11. The Two Vice-Captains

**The Two Vice-Captains**

After the whole thing with Hyotei was dealt with, the matches started again, only the Hyotei regulars were there as the audience. This time, it was the two fuku-buchous against each other.

Shiki and Minu both shook each other's hands and went to their positions. As Minu threw the ball up in the air, she looked towards Saori. She turned back just in time to hit the ball perfectly into Shiki's court.

"15-0!"

Minu expected that Shiki would be irritated, but Shiki was just calmly staring at her. It sort of annoyed her. Minu served once again, but this time Shiki ran up to it and softly hit it back. Minu ran towards the left just to slam it towards the middle of Shiki's court. Minu thought that she would get the point again.

"15-15!"

When Minu heard this, she was surprised. She looked towards Shiki's courts only to see her smirking. She looked around her own court, and she saw the black outline of a tennis ball in her court. Shiki had hit a strong, fast ball that she couldn't see.

Minu turned back towards Shiki and the both of them stared at each other, an unspoken challenge between their eyes. The two of them though identical thoughts.

_'__Game On'_

**_~x~_**

"4-5! Switch courts!"

Horio groaned. "It's already been 30 minutes! I bet with my two years of tennis, I could've won this in 10 minutes!"

"Shut up Horio! You couldn't beat them with 10 years of tennis!" yelled Tomoka.

The two of them shut up quickly when Tezuka glared at them.

* * *

"5-5!"

Both Shiki and Minu knew that Shiki would win this game. Minu was just trying her best to win it even though she knew she would lose. Shiki respected that Minu wouldn't forfeit so she returned the favor by playing her hardest.

"7-5! Game Rikkaidai Kobayashi Shiki!"

**_~x~_**

The last game was between the captains, Mina and Saori. The two of them fought hard, and it lasted one hour, but the end was inevitable. Seigaku's Saori won the match. Saori promissed her team that when they got back, their training would be tripled.

After all the matches were finished, everyone left to go home.

At the gates, Niou and Shiki were standing together. As they walked by, Saori also walked by with Minu. The two pairs were facing opposite directions, but as Shiki and Saori passed each other, it felt as if time was slowing. The two of them glanced at each other before time sped up again, and the two of them walked away.

* * *

**AN:** Okay. I know this was horrible and very, very short. I had no idea on what to write about, but I knew that I wanted to finish this part of the story. Can anyone give me some ideas on what to write about? Please review and give me some ideas. Thank You~


	12. The Past

**AN: Okay! Like bluheat said, I originally started this story with the mind of not concentrating on the tennis, but more on the relationship and background of my main character and Niou. So I will mostly have chapters about them because it was what I originally wanted. Please review! Thanks~**

**PS: Thanks bluheat! **

* * *

**The Past**

"Ne~ Mina-buchou? I was wondering about Niou and Shiki-fuku-buchou," said Shimoyama.

The regulars, minus Shiki, were at the tennis courts after school. Shiki was running an errand for a teacher so she wasn't there. When Shimoyama asked that question, Mina looked over at her in surprise.

"Hm? Shiki and Niou? Well, I don't know how they met or how they got together, but I can tell you about how we found out they were dating."

"Really? Can I know?" asked Shimoyama.

The other members also looked over, curious about their fuku-buchou's past.

"Well, I'm embarrassed to say this, but none of us knew about their relationship. Not even the boys knew."

"How come? I mean wouldn't it be obvious?" Shimoyama was very curious about how they didn't know.

"They didn't exactly meet together at school or when we were with them so we didn't know about them. It wasn't their fault though. They didn't exactly keep it a secret, they just didn't say anything about them to us."

"So how'd you guys find out? I mean I knew about it because I saw them together at school, but you? You guys were friends before me."

Mina's cheeks blushed at that, and she started explaining. Some of the seniors weren't there when it happened, they just gradually all found out at school.

"Well-

_"__Ne! Shiki-chan, where are you going?" yelled Mina as she ran over to Shiki. They were freshmen and it was the end of tennis practice. "You wanna go to the burger joint?"_

_Shiki looked at Mina with a very sorry expression. "Sorry. I can't go. I have something I have to do."_

_Mina pouted before she replied. "Mo~ You always have something to do. Oh well. Next time?" _

_Because Mina had an expecting look on her face, Shiki couldn't say no._

_Right when Shiki left, Mina started following her slyly. She sneakily walked after her. She was walking past a bush when she heard whispers. She turned towards the bush and pushed it open. What she found was strange._

_"__What are you guys doing?!" she whispered/yelled. She was staring at the regulars of the boy's tennis team, except for Niou. She just shrugged off the fact that he wasn't here._

_The boys snapped their heads towards her and blushed, except for Yukimura. He had is eyes closed and smiled at her, chuckling softly._

_"__Mina-san, we were just following Niou-kun. He kept disappearing so we were very worried." _

_The other boys just nodded to his words. Mina rolled her eyes. Even if he said they were worried, she could tell they weren't. _

_"__What are you doing Mina-san?"_

_"__Me? I'm following Shiki. She keeps disappearing too."_

_"__Oooh~ You don't think they're meeting up do you?" asked Marui. He popped his bubble gum right after._

_"__Maybe. You wanna follow them together?" asked Mina. She wanted to see if they really were going together._

_"__Sure! Come on and hide!" exclaimed Marui._

**_~x~_**

_And that was how Mina got stuck between Marui and Jackal in the bushes. They were all following Shiki because they lost Niou. If they were meeting, they just needed to follow Shiki anyways. Shiki was waiting for the light to tell her she could cross the road, and when she did, the regulars all followed her. She was entering a café, so right when they were sure she wasn't paying attention, they entered and hurriedly sat down, holding menus to hide their faces._

_They waited a few minutes and were about to order something when the doorbell chimed. Marui looked up and saw familiar silver-gray hair and she hit Jackal on the arm. _

_"__Guys! He's here." They all looked at him, concentrating. He didn't even glance at Shiki and just went to the counter. He ordered two drinks – Caramel Frappuccino and Double Chocolate Chip Frappuccino- and a mini vanilla cake. _

_The regulars were about to sigh in disappointment when he took the orders and walked to the table where Shiki was. They gasped when he smirked and bent down to kiss her on the cheek as she was reading a book and wasn't paying attention. Shiki's eyes snapped up and she looked to Niou's direction and smiled softly. The two kissed and when they broke, Niou put down the drinks and cake and sat down. It was a typical date the whole day. _

_The regulars were shaking with excitement because right when they got out behind Niou and Shiki, Marui yelled, "Why didn't you guys tell us! A secret?!"_

_They were expecting them to jump, but instead Niou and Shiki just turned around and rose their eyebrows. _

_Mina asked, "Shiki? Why didn't you tell me?"_

_All of them were expecting a really long explanation with an apology, but their expectations crashed down._

_Shiki just looked at her and the others and blankly said, "You never asked."_

"-and that's what happened. We were so embarrassed." Mina chuckled.

The others just stared at her, shocked. They were very surprised that that was how they found out.

**'****SLAM'**

They snapped their heads towards the gate and saw Shiki walking in. She glanced up and saw that everyone was looking at her.

"What?"

Kimiko stepped up and said, "We were just talking about how Mina-buchou found out about you guys. Can you tell us about how you started going out?"

Shiki looked at her blankly before replying, "We were friends, found out we had feelings for each other, and then we started going out. The end."

Kimiko and the others sweat dropped before nodding. They knew they wouldn't get anything else from her.

"It's time to go home. Practice is over! Have a good night!" yelled Mina.

The others packed up and started leaving.

Shiki was at the gates waiting for Niou when she thought about what Kimiko asked.

She was lost in her thoughts when familiar lips pecked her on her cheek. She looked up and saw her boyfriend looking at her, worried. She smiled and shook her head, answering the silent question.

"I was just thinking about how we met."

Niou glanced at her after holding her hand. He was curious as to why she was thinking about it. "And what brought that up?"

"Mina told the regulars about how she found out about us, and Kimiko asked how we started going out. I was thinking of how we met because after that, we got feelings for each other."

"Yeah…" replied Niou. He too started thinking about that day.

_A girl with waist length black hair and blue eyes was standing half hidden behind a pillar. She was staring at a group of kids playing, a girl in there was identical to her, only she had green eyes._

_ '__Ne? Are you okay?"_

_She turned around to see a boy with silver-gray hair looking at her curiously. 'Un. I'm 'kay. Who are you?"_

_"__I'm Niou Masaharu. You?" He had seen Shiki staring at the group with a girl who looked just like her, with a sad glint in her eyes. He was curious as to who she was so he approached her._

_"__I'm Namikaze Shiki."_

_"__Play with me? I have nothing to do." Niou was smirking as he said this. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes that she was familiar with. After all, she had it herself._

_"'__Kay!"_

Shiki looked at Niou with a smile and said, "Remember how we started going out?"

Niou smirked and said, "Yep."

_It's been a few years since they met. When Niou asked to play, he meant 'Let's play a prank on the teacher'. The two played a prank, but hadn't got caught. After that, the two were never seen without each other._

_They were about 10 years old by now and they have been feeling weird feelings for each other. The two of them didn't know about the other though. Niou was going to man up and ask her out, but he was still scared she might refuse and it would ruin their friendship._

_He was walking past a park one day when he heard some weird noises. When he saw the scene, he was so furious. _

_"__No one likes you! Your sister is way better!"_

_Shiki was kneeling on the ground while 4 boys were surrounding her, belittling her. _

_One was about to hit her when Niou ran up and caught his arm. _

_"__That's not true! I like her!"_

_When Shiki heard this, she blushed._

_"__You two are freaks. You belong together," Boy 1 scoffed._

_The boys left Niou and Shiki at the park. Niou turned around and asked her if she was okay._

_Shiki nodded and she opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it again._

_Niou was curious so he asked her. "What is it?"_

_Shiki hesitated before replying, "You like me?"_

_"__What? O-Oh. Uuh. You heard that?" Niou was blushing. _

_Niou looked down and said, "Forget it. It's fine."_

_Shiki waved her hands and started getting up to hold his hand. "No! I like you too!"_

_"__Really?"_

_"__Really." _

* * *

Please tell me if it is good! Sorry for not uploading for a long time. I just wanted some good ideas. Please review! Thanks~


	13. Hospital?

**AN:** Hey! I know that this probably isn't good, but can you guys tell me if this is good or not? Thanks!

* * *

**Hospital?**

Shiki groaned as the sunlight glared at her. She blinked slowly and rubbed her eyes to get the blurriness out. She pushed her blankets away and got up. She walked across her room and opened her door to go downstairs to the kitchen. When she arrived, Niou was already there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to go _there_ together."

Shiki blinked and nodded. "Oh. There. Wait, I just have to shower and change."

"'Kay." said Niou. He was staring at her, worried. He knew that today would be stressful to her.

_**~x~**_

The two were standing in front of the Kanagawa Hospital. Niou looked at Shiki and asked, "You ready?"

Shiki was silent for a few seconds before sighing, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Shiki and Niou entered the hospital and walked up to the small desk in front, a lady sitting behind it.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Kan?"

The lady looked up and smiled gently. "What is your name?"

"Kobayashi Shiki."

The lady typed away on her computer, and it looked like she found something because she smiled triumphantly and said, "He is ready for you. Please go to room 3B."

As told, the couple walked to the room and waited inside for a few minutes before the doctor came in. Dr. Kan was a handsome man with soft brown eyes and messy black hair.

"Shiki-san. Ready for your check-up?"

"Hai."

Dr. Kan hit a stick on her left knee and she flinched. He noticed at made note of it before tapping it again. He continued on with the tests before thirty minutes passed and she was free to go. Before Niou and she left though, Dr. Kan told them, "Well, the good news is that it didn't get any worse."

"What's the bad news?"

"..It hasn't gotten better either."

Shiki silently nodded before she bowed to Dr. Kan, thanking him. After that, she grabbed Niou's hand and dragged him outside. Niou glanced at her, worriedly before asking, "You alright?"

"Yeah, it's the same as last year. And the year before that. And the year before that. And the-"

"I got it! I was there. I know."

The two walked silently, holding hands. It was like that for a few minutes before Shiki spoke up.

"Do you think I'll ever walk the same way I used to? Run the same way I used to?"

Niou sighed before replying, "I don't know. But don't give up. Kobayashi's don't give up."

"Yeah."

Shiki was silent as she remembered what happened.

_Shiki was laughing in the cafe as she talked to Niou. School had ended so they had went to hang out before going home. They were laughing at a joke when suddenly they heard a screeching sound. _

_Someone yelled, "Look out!" _

_But it was too late. Shiki had managed to push Niou out of the way, but she was hit head on. Niou ran to the car and tried to push it because it was on her, but it was no use. He heard ambulances coming and he prayed that she would be okay._

_**~x~**_

_Shiki groaned as she woke up to a beeping noise. She looked around and saw white. She knew she was in the hospital. She felt a movement, and she looked down to see Niou sleeping sitting, with his head on her bed. She smiled before reaching down to gently shake him awake. He jumped before looking at her, surprised._

"_Your awake! Nurse! Doctor! She's awake!"_

_Niou called the staff, and they all came running inside with her mother. They did the normal check-ups, x-rays, etc._

_The doctor came in with a grim smile on his face. Shiki and her mother both saw it and became nervous. Her mother spoke first, "Tell us the good news first."_

_He swallowed and replied, "Okay. Well, the good news is that the leg will heal and she will walk and run soon."_

_Shiki hesitantly asked, "And the bad news?"_

_He smiled sadly before replying, "The bad news is that even if the leg will heal, it won't heal fully. You will walk and run again, but it won't be the same. Also, if you put too much pressure, like dance, it will permanently be ruined. No way to heal it. I'm sorry."_

_Shiki barely heard anything he said. All she heard was that her leg wouldn't heal fully. "You mean I won't be able to dance again! Dancing is my life!"_

_The doctor said that he was sorry, and if there was anything he could do, he would. Her mom thanked him and he left quietly._

"_Mom! I need to dance. It's my life!"_

_Her mom looked at her softly. "I know. I know."_

"_It's the only thing that I actually like. And the only thing that I'm better at."_

_Her mom smiled sadly. "I know. I'm sorry. Go to sleep, I think you've had enough stress for a day."_

_Shiki was about to argue, but she saw that her mother was sad so she just kept quiet and let her mom tuck her in. When she left though, Shiki just stared at the ceiling thinking, 'I won't be able to dance again. What am I supposed to do? Tennis? Yeah right. I'd __**never**_ _do tennis. Not in a million years.'_

_But a few years later, that thought was proved wrong as Shiki had become a regular on the Rikkaidai girl's tennis team. That was where she also met Mina. Also the only she told about her leg. She knew that if she couldn't have dance, then she would at least defeat Saori in the one of the many things Saori was great at. Tennis. So she trained like crazy, and soon she became the vice-captain of the team-turning down the captainship. _

Shiki snapped out of her thoughts when she saw that she had arrived at her house. "Thanks, Haru. For coming with me."

Niou smiled before kissing her on her cheek. "No worries. Bye."

"Bye."

Shiki went up to her room and lied down on her bed, thinking. She knew that no matter what happened, she would beat Saori. She also knew that no matter what happened, she would dance one more time. It didn't matter if it would be that one time that would ruin her leg, but she just needed to dance one more time. One more time and she would be okay with her leg being unusable.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the long delay. Please review!~


	14. Jump into the Past

**AN: **Hey! I haven't been on for a looong time.. sorry. I just didn't have any idea of what to write. I have lots of time right now and I really want to continue this story. Please don't be mad! I haven't written in a long time so tell me how to improve in this. Sorry if this chapter isn't that good. Please enjoy and review~

* * *

**Jump into the Past**

It was a beautiful morning when Shiki sat down to eat breakfast with her mother. Usually it would be the maid who made breakfast, but Kobayashi Naomi loved to cook, especially for her daughter.

"Ne, Shiki?" asked her mother.

Shiki looked up and replied, "Yes?"

"Are you nervous about Nationals?" Naomi was worried because she knew that Shiki may have to go against Saori. She hated that the two had a bad past, but she knew it wasn't their fault.

"No. I'm excited." Shiki smirked. Naomi chuckled.

"Of course you are. Now go ahead before you're late dear."

"Yes mother." Shiki stood up as she replied. She turned around to get her bag when her mother suddenly stopped her.

"Oh! Before you go, I need to tell you something." Naomi exclaimed. Shiki turned curiously and asked what it was. "The Atobe's have invited us to their party and it's going to be on Saturday."

"Yes mother. I'll remember." Shiki smiled.

"Okay. _Now_ you can go." Naomi laughed.

_**~x~**_

Shiki was walking to school when she started thinking about what her mother said. She wasn't nervous about Nationals. She really was excited, but she knew why her mother was worried. Saori. It didn't matter though because Rikkai Dai would win. Rikkai Dai **always** wins.

Shiki was so lost in thought that she didn't realise she was already at school until Mina called her name. "Shiki!" Said girl looked up and saw Mina running towards her. She stopped walking until she caught up and they started walking towards their class together.

"Are you ready? We're going to start training harder for the Nationals starting today." said Mina.

Shiki smiled and said, "I'm ready. And I'm sure the others are too. We'll win."

_**~x~**_

After practice was over, and it was time to go home, Mina and Shiki walked home together.

"Hey Shiki?" asked Mina. She glanced towards Shiki to see if she was paying attention to her. "Are you really ready for Nationals? You're going to see her."

Shiki stayed silent for a few seconds before nodding. She sighed and said, "I'm ready. Everything that's happened was for this moment. I'm not going to fail. Rikkai Dai **will** win."

They had reached Mina's home by the time Shiki finished talking so they said their goodbye's, and Mina went inside while Shiki started walking to her house. Shiki was silent as she really thought about what Mina said. Was she really ready? She would be facing _her_. Everything she did until now was just for that moment. She'd do anything to beat _her _and Mina knew that. After all, _her _was her twin sister, Namikaze Saori.

_**~x~**_

_Shiki stood next to her sister, Saori, as her father started another one of his rants about how Saori was great and Shiki wasn't. Of course, he didn't really say those words, but that was basically the whole point of everything he ever talked about. _

_Shiki looked down, her black hair falling down in curtains. Saori did the same, except she was glancing at Shiki, worried. She knew that Shiki didn't like it whenever their father started talking. Their mother tried interfering once, but it only ended up with their father becoming even more angry. Their father was Namikaze Shino, he had black hair with blue eyes - same as Shiki's - and he had obvious favoritism. Even between his own daughters._

_Namikaze Shino was a horrible father. Only to Shiki though. He would belittle her and get angry at her for the smallest things any chance he got. A very big difference to how he treats Saori. Saori was like an angel to him, could do no wrong while Shik did everything wrong. Shiki hated him. She hated everything about him, and she hated him so so much. _

_After his rant he sent both of them up to their room. They shared a room because they wanted to stay together. When both of them went into each of their beds, it was very quiet. _

_Saori opened her mouth to speak when Shiki suddenly spoke up. "Goodnight." It was so soft that Saori barely heard, but she replied "Goodnight" too._

_She didn't know that Shiki felt so much sadness that night. She didn't know that Shiki silently cried herself to sleep. She didn't know that no matter how much she knew Shiki felt pressure, she'd didn't know that Shiki felt so much pressure that she cried every night. She also didn't know that the first thing that Shiki did when their parents divorced, and Shiki left with her mother while Saori stayed with their father, was to dye hair hair silver so that she would never get mistaken for Saori. _**_She would never know._**

* * *

**AN: **Hey it's been a long time. I'm pretty sure I made some mistakes in this chapter, but please review and help me become a better author. :)


	15. Party

**AN: **I just _really_ wanted to thank mjp03 for helping me write this chapter by being an awesome beta reader. Thanks! :)

* * *

**Party**

Shiki was quite very amused at the moment. She was standing in front of the Atobe mansion where the party she and her mother were invited to. The reason she was very amused was because she and her mother were hearing something strangely like Atobe arguing with one of his regulars. It sounded like a vase was-

"Oi! Gakuto! That was ore-sama's mother's vase!"

-broken.

Shiki glanced at her mother to see her stiffling her laughter, and then she rang the bell, chuckling herself as well.

"Ahn~ Who is it?" Definitely Atobe.

"Ah, it's Kobayashi Naomi and Shiki here," replied Naomi, still very amused at what she just heard.

Nothing happened for a few seconds before there was a sudden beep and the gates opened up. There was a butler standing there who led them towards the mansion door and opened it for them to step in.

When they went inside, Atobe was sitting on a couch, both arms and legs crossed, glaring at Gakuto who was laughing. Still irritated, Atobe threw Gakuto a look of disgust before raising his arms high above him as if showing off his mansion.

Smirking arrogantly, he said, "Welcome to the party."

**_~x~_**

"You look beautiful tonight Kobayashi." Atobe smirked.

"And you look dashing yourself, Atobe," replied Shiki.

Shiki was wearing a knee length black dress that was simple, but beautiful on her. It had two straps that were connected to a velvet cover for her top that stopped and flowed down until her knees. With the dress, she wore her tear drop necklace and black heels.

Her mother wore a floor length, emerald dress that complemented her eyes very well. She also wore simple heels that went well with the dress.

Shiki looked around the party room she was in. What caught her eyes were the two golden staircases that twisted towards another level on the top, and the marvelous chandelier on the ceiling. The room was magnificent beyond words. As expected of the residence of the Atobe family.

There were many people that were starting to come in the room suddenly. Atobe turned towards her.

"Ore-sama must go greet the guests." He told her.

Shiki smiled. "I understand. Go ahead."

"Enjoy the party." Atobe bowed ridiculously before leaving, causing Shiki to roll her eyes in exasperation.

She watched him leave before looking around the room to see if she could find her mother. She did, but not before seeing two people that made her pause.

She walked fast, but elegantly, to her mother and asked, "Do you see them too?"

Naomi sighed, "I do. It's expected though, that they would be here."

"I know. Doesn't mean I like it." replied Shiki. She returned her steady gaze towards those two people again.

Namikaze Saori and...Namikaze Shino.

Lucky for them, the Namikazes didn't see them yet, but Shiki didn't want to think about what would happen if they did. She began to drag her mother away, but unfortunately, at that precise moment, Namikaze Shino looked up and locked eyes with Naomi. He froze, surprised, and he said something quietly to Saori, and she looked towards them too.

The two walked over to the Kobayashi's and soon, all four of them were standing together.

Shino paused for a second before speaking, "Kobayashi-san."

Naomi smiled softly, "Namikaze-san."

Shino glanced at Shiki before looking back at Naomi saying, "I see your daughter is here too."

"Yes, Shiki is here too. I see that Saori is here too." replied Naomi hastily. She knew that what he just said made Shiki mad, and she didn't want to make the situation even worse than what it already was. Shino was about to speak when all of a sudden the room fell silent.

Atobe had someone bring him a microphone so he could address the audience. "Welcome, guests, to the party. Now is the time for everyone to take a seat and have dinner. Please, enjoy."

Naomi nodded at Shino before taking Shiki's arm and gently leading her towards a table. Shino and Saori sat at a table that was far away from theirs. Shiki scowled at this arrangement.

The butlers had brought out delicious food and Shiki momentarily forgot what just happened and simply enjoyed eating her food.

**_~x~_**

Shiki was leaning on the rail of the balcony at the very back where no one could see her. She was just looking out towards the sky when she felt someone next to her. She looked to her right to see Atobe. "What is it, your Highness? I'm not in the best of moods right now to attend to your silly pretenses."

"Ahn? So rude to your host." Atobe drawled, raising an eyebrow at her, as if daring her to retaliate.

Shiki smiled a little bit before it dropped as she remembered something.

"Why didn't you tell me they were here?"

Atobe was silent for a bit until he finally replied, "Would it have made a difference? And it most certainly is not ore-sama's magnificent fault. You knew they'd be here. You just didn't want to admit it."

Shiki chuckled softly. "Ah, you know me so well."

"Of course ore-sama does. Who do you think ore-sama is?"

Atobe and Shiki were quiet as they stood next to each other, looking at nowhere particularly.

"Are you going to stay outside?" asked Atobe.

Shiki tilted her head slightly. "Ah. I'll stay out for a little bit more. Don't worry Atobe. I'll go in soon."

"Hmph. Ore-sama did not worry about you. Don't say such things."

Shiki laughed before replying, "Of course you didn't. Now go in before I make you go."

Atobe rolled his eyes before going back in. It was quiet and Shiki just stood there until she felt another presence next to her. She knew it wasn't Atobe. Even without turning around, she knew exactly who it was.

"Namikaze." She pronounced each syllable with spite, twisting around slowly.

The figure raised an eyebrow. "Kobayashi."

Saori and Shiki stared at each other before Saori looked away towards the outside. "It's a beautiful view right?"

Shiki stared for a few more seconds before looking outside, "It _is_ beautiful."

Saori glanced at her and said, smiling a little, "You're beautiful too. You know that right?"

Shiki smirked, "You're only complimenting yourself. Don't even try."

Saori grew a bit flustered, and flushed as she shouted "Shiki...you-!"

"Shut up. Why are you being so nice? You know that I don't care what you say. Nothing will change." said Shiki, glaring. She glared at Saori before she replied.

"Because you're my sister."

Completely taken by surprise, Shiki forgot to glare. She just stared at Saori dumbly.

Saori continued. "You're my sister. I don't care if you hate father, I do too. I don't mind if you hate me. Because you're my sister."

Shiki was quiet for a few seconds. She responded more calmly than before, recomposing herself. "Sister or not, I will win Nationals. Rikkai Dai will win."

_'I'll finally defeat you' _went unsaid, but both of them heard it.

Saori smiled. "I look forward to it..._twin_."


End file.
